1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trigger locking mechanism, and more particularly, to a mechanism that permits locking the trigger of a wide variety of pistols and hand guns.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many designs for weapon security devices have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include a locking mechanism that make the trigger completely inoperable and inaccessible as the present invention.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 2,742,726 issued to R. S. Feller (1956) for Gun Trigger Lock. Feller""s patent discloses a lock device for the trigger guard to cover the associated trigger and preclude firing of the gun while the lock device is in place. However, it differs from the present invention because it lacks a tongue member to fully immobilize the trigger.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.
It is one of the main objects of the present invention to provide a device that readily makes hand guns and pistols inoperable to unauthorized users.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device that can be readily installed in different hand guns and pistols.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a device that can be used without damaging the protected weapon.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.